familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
May 28
Events *585 BC - A solar eclipse occurs, as predicted by Greek philosopher and scientist Thales, while Alyattes is battling Cyaxares in the Battle of the Eclipse, leading to a truce. This is one of the cardinal dates from which other dates can be calculated. *1503 - James IV of Scotland and Margaret Tudor are married by Pope Alexander VI according to Papal Bull. * 1503 - The Treaty of Everlasting Peace between Scotland and England is signed, which would actually last 10 years. *1533 - The Archbishop of Canterbury Thomas Cranmer declares the marriage of King Henry VIII to Anne Boleyn valid *1588 - The Spanish Armada, with 130 ships and 30,000 men, begins to set sail from Lisbon heading for the English Channel. (It will take until May 30 for all ships to leave port). *1644 - Bolton Massacre by Royalist troops under the command of the Earl of Derby. *1754 - French and Indian War: In the first engagement of the war, Virginia militia under 22-year-old Lieutenant Colonel George Washington defeat a French reconnaissance party in the Battle of Jumonville Glen in what is now Fayette County in southwestern Pennsylvania. *1774 - American Revolutionary War: The first Continental Congress convenes. *1830 - President Andrew Jackson signs The Indian Removal Act which relocates Indians *1863 - American Civil War: The 54th Massachusetts Volunteer Infantry, the first African American regiment, leaves Boston, to fight for the Union. *1892 - In San Francisco, John Muir organizes the Sierra Club. *1905 - Russo-Japanese War: The Battle of Tsushima ends with the destruction of the Russian Baltic Fleet by Admiral Togo Heihachiro and the Imperial Japanese Navy. *1918 - The Democratic Republic of Armenia and Azerbaijan Democratic Republic declare their independence from the Transcaucasian Democratic Federative Republic. *1926 - Ditadura Nacional established in Portugal to suppress the unrest of the First Republic. (28th May 1926 coup d'état.) *1930 - The Chrysler Building in New York City officially opens. *1934 - Near Callander, the Dionne quintuplets are born to Olivia and Elzire Dionne, later becoming the first quintuplets to survive infancy. * 1934 - The Glyndebourne festival in England is inaugurated. *1936 - Alan Turing submits On Computable Numbers for publication. *1937 - The Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco, California, is officially opened by President Franklin D. Roosevelt in Washington, who pushes a button signaling the start of vehicle traffic over the span. * 1937 - Neville Chamberlain becomes British Prime Minister. *1940 - World War II: Belgium surrenders to Germany. * 1940 - World War II: Norwegian, French, Polish and British forces recapture Narvik. First allied infantry victory in World War II. *1942 - World War II: In retaliation for the assassination of Reinhard Heydrich, Nazis in Czechoslovakia kill over 1800 people. *1952 - Memphis Kiddie Park opens in Brooklyn. The park's Little Dipper roller coaster would become the oldest operating steel roller coaster in North America. * 1952 - The women of Greece gain the suffrage. *1955 - Henry Bolte becomes Premier of the state of Victoria. *1961 - Peter Benenson's article "The Forgotten Prisoners" is published in several internationally read newspapers. This will later be thought of as the founding of the human rights organization Amnesty International. *1964 - The Palestine Liberation Organization is formed. *1970 - The formerly united Free University of Brussels officially splits into two separate entities, the French-speaking Université Libre de Bruxelles and the Dutch-speaking Vrije Universiteit Brussel. *1974 - Northern Ireland's power-sharing Sunningdale Agreement collapses following a general strike by loyalists. *1975 - Fifteen West African countries sign the Treaty of Lagos, thus creating the Economic Community of West African States. *1977 - In Southgate, the Beverly Hills Supper Club is engulfed in fire, killing 165 people inside. *1978 - Second round of the presidential elections in Upper Volta. Elections won by incumbent Sangoulé Lamizana. *1979 - Constantine Karamanlis signs the full treaty of the accession of Greece with the European Economic Community. *1982 - Falklands War: British forces defeat the Argentines at the Battle of Goose Green. *1987 - 19-year-old West German pilot Mathias Rust evades Soviet Union air defenses and lands a private plane in Red Square in Moscow. He is immediately detained and is not released until August 3, 1988. * 1987 - A robot probe finds the wreckage of the [[Wikipedia:USS Monitor|USS Monitor]] near Cape Hatteras, North Carolina. *1991 - The capital city of Addis Ababa, falls to the Ethiopian People's Revolutionary Democratic Front, ending both the Derg regime in Ethiopia and the Ethiopian Civil War. *1995 - The Russian town of Neftegorsk is hit by a 7.6 magnitude earthquake that kills at least 2,000 people, ⅔ of total population. *1996 - U.S. President Bill Clinton's former business partners in the Whitewater land deal, James McDougal and Susan McDougal, and Arkansas Governor Jim Guy Tucker, are convicted of fraud. *1998 - Nuclear testing: Pakistan responds to a series of Indian nuclear tests with five of its own, prompting the United States, Japan, and other nations to impose economic sanctions. *1999 - In Milan, Italy, after 22 years of restoration work, Leonardo da Vinci's newly-restored masterpiece "The Last Supper" is put back on display. * 1999 - Two Swedish police officers are murdered with their own fire arms by the bank robbers Jackie Arklöv and Tony Olsson after a dramatic car chase. *2002 - NATO declares Russia a limited partner in the Western alliance. *2003 - Peter Hollingworth becomes the first Governor-General of Australia to resign his office as a result of criticism of his conduct. *2004 - The Iraqi Governing Council chooses Ayad Allawi, a longtime anti-Saddam Hussein exile, to become prime minister of Iraq's interim government. *2006 - German-born Pope Benedict XVI visits Auschwitz to conclude his pilgrimage to Poland. Births *1140 - Xin Qiji, Chinese poet (d. 1207) *1371 - John the Fearless, Duke of Burgundy (d. 1419) *1524 - Selim II, Ottoman Sultan (d. 1574) *1582 - William Fiennes, English statesman (d. 1662) *1588 - Pierre Seguier, Chancellor of France (d. 1672) *1641 - Janez Vajkard Valvasor, Slovenian polymath (d. 1693) *1660 - King George I of Great Britain (d. 1727) *1676 - Jacopo Riccati, Italian mathematician (d. 1754) *1692 - Joseph Butler, English philosopher (d. 1752) *1738 - Joseph-Ignace Guillotin, French physician (d. 1814) *1759 - William Pitt the Younger, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom (d. 1806) *1779 - Thomas Moore, Irish poet (d. 1852) *1807 - Louis Agassiz, Swiss-born zoologist and geologist (d. 1873) *1818 - Pierre Beauregard, American Confederate general (d. 1893) *1836 - Alexander Mitscherlich, German chemist (d. 1918) *1837 - George Ashlin, Irish architect (d. 1921) * 1837 - Tony Pastor, American vaudeville performer (d. 1908) *1853 - Carl Larsson, Swedish painter (d. 1919) *1858 - Carl Rickard Nyberg, Swedish inventor (d. 1939) *1872 - Marian Smoluchowski, Polish physicist (d. 1917) *1878 - Paul Pelliot, French sinologist (d. 1945) *1883 - Vinayak Damodar Savarkar, Indian freedom fighter (d. 1966) * 1883 - Clough Williams-Ellis, Welsh architect (d. 1978) *1884 - Edvard Beneš, Czech politician (d. 1948) *1888 - Jim Thorpe, American athlete (d. 1953) *1889 - Richard Réti, Austrian-Czech chess grandmaster (d. 1929) *1892 - Sepp Dietrich, German SS officer (d. 1966) *1900 - Tommy Ladnier, American musician (d. 1939) *1908 - Ian Fleming, English author (d. 1964) *1909 - Red Horner, Canadian hockey star (d. 2005) *1910 - T-Bone Walker, American singer (d. 1975) * 1910 - Lady Rachel Kempson, English actress (d. 2003) *1911 - Thora Hird, British actress (d. 2003) * 1911 - Fritz Hochwälder, Austrian author (d. 1986) *1912 - Patrick White, Australian writer, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1990) * 1912 - Herman Johannes, Indonesian professor, scientist and politician (d. 1992) *1914 - W. G. G. Duncan Smith, British World War II pilot (d. 1996) *1915 - Joseph Greenberg, American linguist (d. 2001) *1916 - Walker Percy, American author (d. 1990) *1917 - Papa John Creech, American musician (d. 1994) *1918 - Johnny Wayne, Canadian comedian (Wayne and Shuster) (d. 1990) *1921 - Heinz G. Konsalik, German author (d. 1999) *1922 - Lou Duva, American boxing trainer *1923 - György Ligeti, Hungarian composer (d. 2006) * 1923 - Nandamuri Taraka Rama Rao, Indian actor,director,producer and politician (d. 1998) *1925 - Bülent Ecevit, Prime Minister of Turkey (d. 2006) * 1925 - Dietrich Fischer-Dieskau, German baritone *1931 - Carroll Baker, American actress *1934 - Dionne quintuplets (Emilie d. 1954, Marie d. 1970, Yvonne d. 2001) *1936 - Betty Shabazz, American civil rights leader (d. 1997) * 1936 - Claude Forget, Quebec politician *1938 - Jerry West, American basketball player * 1938 - Prince Buster, Jamaican musician *1941 - Beth Howland, American actress ("Vera" on Alice) *1942 - Stanley B. Prusiner, American scientist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine *1943 - Terry Crisp, NHL coach * 1943 - Elena Souliotis, Greek soprano (d. 2004) *1944 - Rudy Giuliani, ex-Mayor of New York City * 1944 - Gladys Knight, American singer, actress, author and humanitarian * 1944 - Patricia Quinn, Northern Irish actress * 1944 - Billy Vera, American actor and musician * 1944 - Faith Brown, British actress *1945 - John Fogerty, American musician (Creedence Clearwater Revival) * 1945 - Gary Stewart, American singer (d. 2003) * 1945 - Hunter "Patch" Adams, American doctor * 1945 - John N. Bambacus, American politician *1946 - Satchidanandan, Indian-born poet * 1946 - Skip Jutze, baseball player *1947 - Sondra Locke, American actress * 1947 - Zahi Hawass, Egyptologist *1949 - Wendy O. Williams, American musician (The Plasmatics) (d. 1998) *1950 - Ian Bradley, British writer, academic and theologian * 1950 - Jim Harris, American professional wrestler *1952 - Russell J. Wintner, American Hollywood executive *1953 - Arto Lindsay, American guitarist and singer *1954 - John Tory, Leader: Progressive Conservative Party of Ontario *1955 - John McGeoch, Scottish musician (Siouxsie and the Banshees) (d. 2004) * 1955 - Mark Howe, Professional ice hockey player *1956 - Julie Peasgood, British actress * 1956 - Jerry Douglas, American dobro player * 1956 - Markus Höttinger, Austrian racing driver (d. 1980) *1957 - Kirk Gibson, baseball player * 1957 - Ben Howland, NCAA basketball coach *1959 - John Morgan, etiquette expert (d. 2000) *1962 - Brandon Cruz, American actor * 1962 - Roland Gift, English musician (Fine Young Cannibals) * 1962 - James Michael Tyler, actor-best known as Gunther on "Friends". *1963 - Houman Younessi, Iranian-born scientist * 1963 - Gavin Harrison, British drummer *1964 - Jeff Fenech, Australian boxer * 1964 - Christa Miller, American actress * 1964 - David Baddiel, English comedian, novelist and television presenter * 1964 - Phil Vassar, country music artist *1965 - Chris Ballew, American musician *1968 - Kylie Minogue, Australian actress and singer *1969 - Mike DiFelice, baseball player * 1969 - Justin Kirk, American actor *1970 - Morgan Fox, Canadian model and 1990 Playboy playmate * 1970 - Ian Cashmore, UK actor, tv presenter & paranormal investigator * 1970 - Glenn Quinn, Irish actor *1971 - Isabelle Carré, French actress * 1971 - Ekaterina Gordeeva, Russian Olympic and World Figure Skating Champion *1972 - Michael Boogerd, Dutch cyclist * 1972 - Guidoni Junior Doriva, Brazilian footballer *1975 - Charmaine Sheh, Hong Kong actress *1976 - Liam O'Brien, American voice actor * 1976 - Alexei Nemov, Russian gymnast * 1976 - Glenn Morrison, Rugby League Player *1977 - Jeremy Borash, American professional wrestling announcer * 1977 - Elisabeth Hasselbeck, American television panelist (The View) *1979 - Jesse Bradford, American actor * 1979 - Monica Keena, American actress *1980 - Mark Feehily, Irish musician (Westlife) * 1980 - Miguel Pérez, Spanish footballer *1981 - Adam Green, American singer and songwriter * 1981 - Daniel Cabrera, Dominican baseball player *1982 - Alexa Davalos, American actress * 1982 - Jhonny Peralta, Dominican baseball player *1983 - Humberto Sanchez, Dominican baseball player *1985 - Colbie Caillat, American American acoustic-folk singer-songwriter *1986 - Charles N'Zogbia, French footballer *1986 - Jaslene Gonzalez, American model and reality show contestant Deaths *1357 - King Afonso IV of Portugal (b. 1291) *1556 - Saitō Dōsan, Japanese daimyo (b. 1494?) *1672 - John Trevor, English politician (b. 1626) *1747 - Luc de Clapiers, French writer (b. 1715) *1750 - Emperor Sakuramachi of Japan (b. 1720) *1787 - Leopold Mozart, Austrian composer (b. 1719) *1805 - Luigi Boccherini, Italian composer (b. 1743) *1808 - Richard Hurd, English bishop and writer (b. 1720) *1811 - Henry Dundas, British minister (b. 1742) *1816 - Ras Wolde Selassie, Ethiopian warlord *1828 - Daikokuya Kōdayū, Japanese castaway (b. 1751) *1843 - Noah Webster, American author, politician, and lexicographer (b. 1758) *1849 - Anne Brontë, English author (b. 1820) *1878 - John Russell, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom (b. 1792) *1916 - Ivan Franko, Ukrainian writer (b. 1856) *1927 - Boris Kustodiev, Russian painter (b. 1878) *1937 - Alfred Adler, Austrian psychologist (b. 1870) *1940 - Friedrich Karl von Hessen (b. 1868) *1947 - August Eigruber, Austrian war criminal (b. 1907) *1948 - Unity Mitford, English fascist sympathizer (b. 1914) *1953 - Hori Tatsuo, Japanese writer (b. 1904) *1968 - Fyodor Matveyevich Okhlopkov, Yakut-born Soviet sniper (b. 1908) *1971 - Audie Murphy, American actor and war hero (b. 1924) * 1971 - Jean Vilar, French actor (b. 1912) *1972 - King Edward VIII of the United Kingdom (b. 1894 *1975 - Ezzard Charles, Heavyweight champion (b. 1921) *1976 - Steffan Danielsen, Faroese painter (b. 1922) *1978 - Arthur Brough, English actor (b. 1905) *1980 - Rolf Nevanlinna, Finnish mathematician (b. 1895) *1981 - Stefan Cardinal Wyszyński, Archbishop of Warsaw (b. 1901) *1984 - Eric Morecambe, British comedian (Morecambe and Wise) (b. 1926) *1988 - Sy Oliver, Jazz trumpeter, composer and bandleader (b. 1910) *1993 - Billy Conn, American boxer and actor (b. 1917) *1994 - Julius Boros, American golfer (b. 1920) * 1994 - Ely Jacques Kahn, American writer (b. 1916) *1998 - Phil Hartman, Canadian actor, comedian (b. 1948) *2001 - Francisco Varela, Chilean biologist and philosopher (b. 1946) * 2001 - Joe Moakley, American politician (b. 1927) * 2002 - Jean Berger, German-born composer (b. 1909) * 2003 - Oleg Makarov, cosmonaut (b. 1933) * 2003 - Ilya Prigogine, Russian-born physicist and chemist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Chemistry (b. 1917) * 2003 - Martha Scott, American actress (b. 1912) *2004 - Umberto Agnelli, Swiss-born automobile executive (b. 1934) *2006 - Thorleif Schjelderup, Norwegian author and ski jumper (b. 1920) *2007 - Marquise Hill, American football player (b. 1982) * 2007 - Toshikatsu Matsuoka, Japanese politician (b. 1945) Holidays and observances * Feast day of the following saints in the Roman Catholic Church: ** Germain of Paris ** Augustine of Canterbury ** William of Gellone ** Bernard of Menthon ** Lanfranc * Republic Day in Azerbaijan and Armenia (both 1918). * National Flag Day in the Republic of the Philippines External links * BBC: On This Day * * On this day in Canada ---- Category:May